epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Panchamp98/Goodbye you guys
I didn't want to make this blog yesterday due to the fact that it was April Fools. But because of certain issues, I'm going to have to disable my account (School, Social life, working out, etc.). I am going to write my goodbyes to all I can think of, If I do not write about you then I probably didn't have alot of good memories with you. So here they are: -Edit-: So due to questioning on why I just didn't leave, I have a addiction to this website, so instead of just leaving it here, I need to disable it. Sorry if that sounds stupid but it sounds good in my head -Edit 2-: Some of you have my Skype so ye The Goodbyes: Scraw: Me and you didn't have a easy go towards the end, well, in my eyes we didn't. I remember that you were one of my mentors when I first joined and I haven't forgotten those memories. Coupe: You were a mentor to me as well, helping me practice in chat and giving me advice n' stuff. Keep up the good battles man. Fire: Fire... you were one of my best friends on this wiki and one of the funniest guys. I give my thanks to you for being such a great friend Wach: Thank you for making my parody after it was long awaited. I hope you have fun as a father and I hope that you are a good father. Dragon: To be honest, while I did enjoy your works and your personality, your interests were weird imo. But I'm not one to judge, you were a great friend RTP: Ahh, theres my favorite Brony. I'm glad that I lasted out this long on the wiki to see you come back. Glad to see you again for a few days. CW: I hope you have a good time on the wiki and last long on here. If you don't even watch Total Drama or anything, I just wanna let you know that you'd be the winner of the fanfiction. Loyg: Sup Loyg. You were as well one of my best friends on the wiki. You were one of the greatest friends to me when I first came on. Meat: How's the sex life Meat? Lol just kidding. You to were another close friend of mine. I requested a battle and i hope you remember. At the end of this blog I'll post them just in case you do them. Alright: So like I said, I'm sorry if I missed you, I just probably had barely any good memories of you, so in any case, here's the picture to prove my leave: The Verses: My verse 1: We got a sloth here who fails miserably at being funny, You’re gonna spend your life alone, with no one to call honey, Get outside for once, bro, you need to get a life, If you’re god, I’m an atheist; puttin’ down your followers strife, You Lak the coordination, all you know how to do is fap, And you defend CE? I don’t wanna fucking hear your crap, Everyone knows that you’re just a freak sitting at a computer, And with that attitude of yours you’re worse than Loyg’s Comuter My verse 2: You think you’re so tough? You fucking lost to Dragon, With all those sockpuppets of yours I wonder how you’re still admin! You ask what is love, it’s something you won’t have at all, You hit on every single female user but every time you hit a Wall, I ain’t no fan of you, but really, who’s the fucktoid in the abyss here? You defend every single troll, but you can’t make your argument clear, You’re the embodiment of Sloth, you’re heading down the wrong path, You just felt the ATTACKS I made, you have just felt my WRATH! My Verse 3: Your girlfriend faked cancer and you started protecting her, I crush a Dutch man with my foot, so move your fatass faster, You do dudes, is there anything else that you would like to say? I mean, dude, that just proves that you are gay! Category:Blog posts